Flower Petals
by Blenderguy15
Summary: Ochako and Kachan one day find themselves with a strange sickness: they are coughing up flower petals! They have to work together to find the cure to their strange ailment, but will this tear them apart or bring them together? And who was the strange person who could have gotten them sick in the first place?


It was like any other day at the UA Academy. Ochako was watching her favorite show, well, favorite show at the time. This show was Barney. There was just something about the big, friendly dinosaur that she found endearing and pleasant. She sat in her room in front of her TV, sitting on the floor and humming happily to herself.

Suddenly, the door seemed to explode open, but instead only opened very suddenly as Deku barged in, his crazy green hair flying behind him in the wind. "OCHAKO!" he yelled in her face for some reason. "HELP ME!"

Ochako blinked twice at the sudden intruder that was her friend Deku. "What do you need help with?" she asked while tilting her head to the side. She was very confused.

Deku flailed his arms about and yelled again. "THERE IS AN EAGLE FLYING AROUND!" he shouted frantically. "We need your gravity powers to help stop it"

"Okay I guess," Ochako said as she got up, turning the Barney show off for now. She got up and walked with Deku outside directly into the hallway, where they found the eagle squawking and flying in circles above them.

"There is the eagle!" Deku pointed at the flying bird above them. "You need to bring it down with your gravity powers!"

"You realize I can only use _anti_ -gravity powers, right? I can't bring the bird down," Ochako explained.

Deku blinked twice and then shouted again. "Then climb up there and capture it and bring it down.

Ochako rolled her eyes and sighed. "Alright then, Deku," she said, concerned about her frantic friend who was all worried about this probably frightened eagle, as it got in here somehow.

She did her special quirk move to activate her powers and then started floating up to the eagle. Just as she got her arms around the poor birb, the eagle squawked again and suddenly, a huge portal opened around them before suddenly closing, leaving Deku by himself in the hallway. He seemed to relax and stretched his arms. "At least the eagle is gone," he said, and then he went into Ochako's room, sat down, and put on Barney.

The portal ended up in Kachan's room where Ochako landed on his lap. He was so surprised that he yelled, "Why the heck are you here, Round Face?" he asked with disgust on his face. Then suddenly, he started coughing.

Ochako, surprised, asked, "Are you okay?" obviously more concerned with his health than the fact she was laying in his lap.

He grabbed her, threw her off of him, and then pushed her out of his room. When he kept on coughing, he finally coughed up flower petals. They were pink, like Ochako's cheeks. She was worried about KACHAN! But she knows that he won't let her because he hates her. Thow how she thinks but if she only knew that he loved her but he can't say anything because of his ego.

Now that the door was closed, Kachan turned around to see his room, wondering exactly how Ochako had managed to make it into his room. As he thought, his head got dizzy, and suddenly, a human-sized Barbie doll appeared before him, dressed in an applesauce dress. The applesauce dripped onto the floor, but it was an infinite amount of applesauce, so she never ran out of it.

"What are you doing here!?" Kachan asked, thinking he was finally going crazy and probably going to die.

The applesauce Barbie girl giggled a slightly annoying giggle and smiled a creepy, lifeless plastic smile at him. "You need to be more honest with your feelings, Kachan!" she said, pulling a plastic and harmless knife on him to help him get the point.

Kachan just looked at the Barbie hallucination and shook is head. "I need to get some sleep," he groaned and flopped onto his bead to get the strange imagery out of his head, but not before coughing up more Ochako-cheek-colored flower petals.

What Kachan didn't know was that after Ochako left, a large group of his peers decided to arrive at his door and eavesdrop on him. They were all confused as he began talking to himself from behind the door, his voice going girly when he was talking with Barbie. Everyone was there: Iida, Kirishima, Momo, Todoroki, Mina, Denki, Tsuyu, Tesutesu, Joujui, All Might, and Eraserhead.

Then, before Kachan could get any sleep, Kirishima broke down the door, startling the poor, deranged Kachan. "Boi, we goin on a campin trip! Pack yer things an let's go!"

Groaning, Kachan rubbed his head - which had a headache - and reluctantly packed up his things for the trip. While that was happening, Ochako and Deku were approached by Eraserhead. "Deku, Ochako. I have something to ask of you," he said, being the super serious character that he was.

"What is it, Eraserhead-sama?" Ochako asked, tilting her head in confusion. Deku stood there, staring at the tall Eraserhead, having his mind blown by the awesomeness of Eraserhead.

"There is a camping trip going on soon with the whole gang. We wanted to know if you'd like to come along," Eraserhead asked with a polite bow.

"OF COURSE WE'LL COME!" Deku shouted while dabbing, trying to get over his nervousness from being in the same room as the awesomely amazing Eraserhead. Basically, he was fangirling and was trying to be cool, but it failed in the long run.

At the time Kachan was looking at Ochako, then Kirishima yelled at Kachan saying, "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?"

Kachan looked at him and slapped the crap out of Kirishima and then went back at looking at Ochako, and then Kachan said, "I have no idea how to breathe,"

Everyone was looking at Kachan because he wouldn't say anything like that. Although they looked at Kachan trying to find what he was looking at, but then Kachan started to cough, then Ochako looked at Kachan, and then Kachan looked at her and they started to blush, but no one cared because Kachan was still coughing.

But at the same time Ochako started to cough as well, then she ran to her room and kept on coughing flowers that where blond like Kachan's hair and in the middle of the flower was red like his eyes, she knew that he didn't have feelings for her.

* * *

Then a month later they are at their camping site,"THAT TOOK A MONTH!?" Said Mina. Then Iida said "I know," in a deep sexy voice and then Mina kissed Iida in the cheek, then Iida kissed her back and they lived happily ever after.

Then Kachan saw that and thought he should do that too with Ochako but he also thought what if she slaps me? The world will never know, or will it?! So he does it anyway and made Todoroki triggered. Ochako starts to float, a surprised and blank expression on her face as her body begins to rise into the air. There was a pink blush on her pink cheeks. And then a shipping war started because Todoroki kissed Ochako on the lips and she started to die with surprises.

It's Halloween and no they are not at the camp because they stayed there only for 1 day because they heard that Mineta was on his way to the camp as well. Literally no one at the camp wanted to be near him, especially the ladies at the camp. So, they were all back, and Mineta was stuck at the camp, wondering why all his friends had turned into scarecrows. What he didn't know was that everyone put decoys of themselves at the camp to trick him. Even then, Mineta still tried to hit on the ladies, and because they were scarecrows, he finally got a date! Who did he get a date with? The Tsuyu dummy. They had a wonderful dinner and date together, which also kept Mineta at the camp for even longer.

They all went to a Halloween Haunted House. Iida and Mina were dressed as Frankenstein and Lady Frankenstein because they were dating. Todoroki was dressed as a vampire, Kachan was dressed as a werewolf - a very cute one at that in Ochako's opinion. Deku was basically Casper the friendly and cute ghost. Ochako was a haaaaht witch. Like, supernova levels of haaahtness. Enough to make Todoroki and Kachan's noses bleed. The triangle was made worse because Todoroki and Kachan were dressed as natural enemies in the monster world.

Todoroki took Ochako into a haunted house room where they were trapped and they had to find 20 keys. It took them five minutes to find the keys but Todoroki hid the ten other keys so he could spend more time with Ochako. But then, she started to cough up flower again. They were the same colored flowers, but a little more red because she was coughing up blood as well. She was dying!?

Then Todoroki asked her why the colors were blond and red like Kachan's hair and eyes. Ochako said, "Because….I love him," she whispered seriously, realizing her true feelings. Enough with this triangle nonsense, I shall make out with Kachan, she thought.

Suddenly, Barney and Flower Man appeared to Ochako in a hallucination. "You have realized what we have been trying to make happen this whole time," Barney said in a deep, wise voice. "For it is destiny for you two to be together, just like many other pairings in the vast universe we all live in."

Ochako was so confused and a little bit frightened. "Is this why I was coughing up petals?" she asked.

Flower Man nodded. "That was my doing," he admitted. "We needed this to happen so badly, that we had you both dying by coughing up petals and blood until this happened. It's….a little rough and maybe harsh, but this had to happen to keep the balance of the universe safe, just like with other pairings made by destiny."

Ochako was now more annoyed and weirded out more than anything. "So...you basically put my life and Kachan's life in danger just for your sick amusement?" she asked.

Barney shook his head. "No!...well, that's not the only reason. Like we said, the world as you know it would have crumbled into anarchy should you have gone with that silly….stupid….handsome Todoroki," he said as he slowly turned around to the scared and confused Todoroki.

Flower Man smiled. "Go get 'em, Barney," he said, a tear in his eye, so proud of his dinosaur friend for finding true love…..?

As Barney then teleported away with a very concerned Todoroki, Flower Man turned back to Ochako and magically unlocked the door. "Go to him, my child. Go to your destiny."

With that, Flower Man snapped out of Barney's mind control and teleported away, creeped out about everything. This left Ochako super confused as she sat there, but at least she didn't cough up any more flowers. Walking out of the room, she found Kachan with a super worried and confused look on his face.

"You alright, Kachan?" Ochako asked, concerned for the guy.

Kachan blinked blankly at Ochako. "I'm not sure...I just had the weirdest hallucination, but at least my coughing is gone," he said.

"That's good," she said before hugging herself, suddenly feeling cold in her haaaht witch costume. Kachan took a moment to look at her cute self and blushed before realizing that she was probably cold.

"Here, take my jacket," he said, taking it off and wrapping it around her shoulders, leaving him shirtless with his werewolf makeup and hot abs.

Instinctively, Ochako scooted up against Kachan's body, snuggling into him for more warmth with a blush on her face. Kachan blushed as well, his big, strong hands taking her face to kiss her but then Todoroki came back and yelled, "WHAT THE HECK JUST FREAKING HAPPENED!?" and the KACTODOCKO shipping war stopped and then Kachan kissed Ochako and then all three of them went into a car and drove away and after six years dating Ochako he finally asked her to marry him but instead of saying yes she screamed and nodded her head and then they kissed. But Todoroki was at the wedding and no one else was there it was only those four because Barney and Flower Man killed the rest off earlier because the haunted house collapsed under the pressure of so much shipping power from Barney and Flower Man. BUT FLOWER MAN KISSED BARNEY BUT WHEN BARNEY TOOK OFF HIS MASK HE WAS A GIRL, WITH A REALLY DEEP VOICE THEN FLOWY MAN WAS SO MAD THAT HE DIDN'T KNOW SO HE LEFT HER AND NOW TODOROKI HAD A CHANCE TO MARRY HER AND SO THEY GOT MARRIED AND LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER.

 **This was a silly and fun collaboration that I did with my 12-year-old sister. She's into a lot of fandoms, so I invited her to write this with me on a livestream on my YouTube channel, and we both had a lot of laughs and a lot of fun. Most of this was actually written by her, and I just hopped in when she hit writer's block. I hope you all at least enjoyed this for what it was: complete and utter silliness that was made by a brother and a sister having a good time.**

 **This is sister: I DID THIS BECAUSE I SHIP KACCHAKO WITH ALL OF MY HEART AND IF YOU HATE IT THAT'S FINE BUT DON'T COME HERE TO HATE ON THIS. I DID THIS WITH MY BROTHER FOR FUN AND YES I DO SHIP BARODOKI OKAY! AND YES IT'S BARNEY THE DINOSAUR OKAY IT'S FOR FUN SO GO MAKE FAN ART OF BARODOKI SO I CAN LIVE thx for reading!**


End file.
